world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Ohlawdytheemotions
12:13 AC: Maenam is still kneelinq on the floor of the cave, clutchinq her face as fuscia spreads down the arm of her hoody, her breathinq raqqed as she speaks. "R...Ry...Ryspor?" 12:15 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃtopʃ in hiʃ trackʃ aʃ he rvnʃ from Beav, looking ʃharply over at Maenam and immediately feeling ʃick. He rvʃheʃ over to her. "Maenam? Oh god, Maenam, I..."~ 12:17 GT: ~"I'm ʃo ʃorry I hvrt yov."~ 12:17 AC: She reaches up with her clean arm, askinq for his assitance to stand. "J..just help me up you idiot..." she mutters. 12:18 GT: ~He offerʃ her a ʃhaking hand.~ 12:19 AC: Maenam takes it, slowly hoistinq herself to her feet, her leqs wobblinq as she tries to catch her balace. "Thanks..." 12:20 GT: ~He offerʃ her a ʃhovlder. "Here, hold on to me. It'ʃ...it'ʃ the leaʃt I can do, after..."~ 12:21 GT: ~"I'm ʃo ʃorry," he ʃayʃ again, tearʃ welling vp.~ 12:23 AC: Maenam stands there for a second before qivinq Ryspor a slap across the face. "Shut up," she says as she poorly tries to stifle back emotions. 12:23 GT: ~He takeʃ it withovt complaint.~ 12:25 AC: She qrinds her teeth back and forth as she stands there for a moment. "J..just... just shut up you...you qlubbinq idiot..." she says as she huqs him, tears now mirrorinq the blood from her other eye. 12:27 GT: ~He hvgʃ back fiercely, ʃhovlderʃ heaving aʃ he ʃobʃ aʃ well.~ 12:30 AC: Maenam blubbers there for a moment before beinq able to speak aqain, "Y...you were riqht... I..I was beinq a complete basshole..." she mutters out between sobs. 12:31 GT: ~"No, Maenam, no, no no no, yov covldn't have known. Beʃideʃ, it waʃn't even Libby. I let yov get hvrt for NOTHING," he growlʃ ʃavagely.~ 12:35 AC: She squeezes him tiqhter, shakinq her head. "No.. no... you didn't do anythinq wronq..." she sobs aqain, her voice crackinq a bit. "E...even if it was Jack...h..he's riqht...B..Balish is..." She shivers for a moment, before shakinq herself straiqht. "It's Jack's fault... Not yours..." 12:37 GT: ~"I let him vʃe me, like a fvcking pvppet on a ʃtring," he ʃayʃ. "He knew, damn it. He knew EXACTLY how far I'd go for her. He..." He chokeʃ vp. "I jvʃt miʃʃ her ʃo mvch, Maenam."~ 12:41 AC: She qives his shoulder a soft, comfortinq pat. Or at least as much as she can muster at the moment. "R..Ryspor... I know... I know how it feels trust me... And we'll save the real Libby and punch Jack in his stupid uqly face but..." she winces as she pulls awa from her fellow seadweller, "But...I..I need your help..." she says as she pulls her hand away from her eye, revealinq a still-bleedinq 12:41 AC: wound and a river of tyrian spillinq down her face. 12:42 GT: ~"Help? I...I don't know how to treat wovndʃ," he ʃayʃ confvʃedly.~ 12:44 AC: She shakes her head. "Just... just qet me some fabric out of my purse...please..." 12:44 GT: ~He pickʃ ovt a bolt of indigo fabric and handʃ it to her, wordleʃʃly.~ 12:50 AC: She takes the fabric and holds it over her eye, wincinq as she qinqerly applies pressure to her wound. "Th..thank you..." she says softly "Like... how are the others..." 12:51 GT: ~"...Alive," he ʃayʃ after a ʃhort while. "Meovet'ʃ God Tiered."~ 12:53 AC: She nods with a weak smile. "That...that's qood riqht?" 12:54 GT: ~"It iʃ." He ʃmileʃ back reaʃʃvringly.~ 12:57 AC: She nods "Qood... I mean uh... well as qood as thinqs are qoinq to qet riqht now I think..." she winces aqain as she shifts the bloody swatch. "I'm uh...not qoinq to lie, this is pretty qlubbinq unleqit riqht here." 12:59 GT: ~"I'd have to agree," he ʃayʃ ʃadly. "Ah, here, let me help yov with that." He reacheʃ for the ʃwatch, and beginʃ tying it arovnd her face aʃ a makeʃhift eyepatch.~ 01:01 AC: She fliches at first, but relaxes a bit after beinq helped out. "Th...thanks Rysporbro..." 01:03 GT: ~"Not a problem." He finiʃheʃ tying it ʃecvrely with ʃome ʃatiʃfaction, then comeʃ back arovnd to the front of her, examining hiʃ handiwork. "Haha, yov look a tad like Joʃʃik," he ʃayʃ, chvckling. "The two of yov covld be eyepatch broʃ."~ 01:04 AC: She qives a weak smile and a small qiqqle. "Hehe... quess I like... have to become a corsair now..." 01:05 GT: ~"ʃailing the high ʃeaʃ with yovr trvʃty crew?" He giggleʃ aʃ well. "Yov know, I think I'd rather have liked being a pirate. It ʃeemʃ ʃvch an exciting lifeʃtyle."~ 01:05 AC: She qiqqles a bit, shakinq her head as she does, "Oh yeah... totes romantic and everyfin..." 01:08 GT: ~"I'd be the Cavalier!" he declareʃ, miming ʃwordfighting. "The moʃt daring pirate to ever have lived!"~ 01:10 AC: She snickers for a bit, holdinq her newfound "accessory" to her head as she does. "I could like.. hiar you on as my personal privateer and junk." 01:11 GT: ~He bowʃ deeply. "Why, I'd be honored, my Empreʃʃ."~ 01:13 AC: "Hehe... alriqht then my qood corsair, let's like... join up with the other peeps. I qet the feelinq thinqs are qoinq to qet dicey from here..." 01:13 GT: ~He retvrnʃ to a normal ʃtanding poʃition, and nodʃ. "Agreed."~ 01:16 AC: She takes a step, wobblinq a bit but catchinq herself. She turns to Ryspor, her face qrowinq determined for a moment. "... we're qoinq to take that motherqlubbinq, clamdiqqinq basshole down." 01:17 GT: ~Hiʃ face hardenʃ aʃ well. "Withovt a dovbt."~